


Indoor Lights

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Title: Indoor Lights (Dec 3)Author: @averyrogers83Warnings: fluffPairings: Sam x ReaderA/N: Drabble for @thefanficfaerie OTP Christmas Challenge
Relationships: sam wilson x reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147
Kudos: 1





	Indoor Lights

Putting up Christmas lights were the least favorite things to do this time of year. There hard to be a million lights to put up around the tower and Sam was already dreading the deed. Why was it that no matter what you did to organize them when they put them away they somehow ended up a big balled mess when you went to use them again. Sam decided this year he’d have the brilliant idea of putting his wings on and stringing the lights from the high ceilings all through the halls. It was a good thing you didn’t have to pay for the electric bill in the tower. 


End file.
